WO 94/04035, EP 109244, EP 585988, WO 98/26057, WO 98/45453, WO 99/53769, WO 00/32758 and EP 575133 describe the addition of various lipolytic enzymes to dough in the preparation of bread, e.g. enzymes with activities such as triacylglycerol lipase, phospholipase and galactolipase.